Blind love
by ladybugg
Summary: New Chapter Posted! Logan is on the hunt for Remy with murder on his mind, and tradegy strikes the x-men with a vengance.
1. Default Chapter

Blind love  
  
Author's Notes: This is short, but there is more to come believe me. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the X-Men belong to me.  
  
  
  
It was always the same story, between the two. Rogue was the head strong one, while Remy LeBeau was the stubborn one. These two were alike in some ways, but at the same time, they were as different as night and day. Lately it seemed like they were always arguing about one thing or another.  
  
Today was no exception. For today Remy looked at a pretty blonde for far too long, and Rogue didn't appreciate it one bit. So she let him know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to go for it.  
  
"Is that how things are going to be once we're married?"  
  
"Rogue, I didn't mean nothing by that. Remy was just looking."  
  
"Looking first, then what? Cheating!"  
  
"You know that I'd never cheat on you petite."  
  
"Whatever. If you want to look at other women, fine then do what you want to do. You do anyway. I'm not going to sit here and baby sit a grown man."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Rogue, I don't need no babysitter. How many times do I have to tell you, that you're the only woman for me? You have this weird idea that I'll leave you. To be honest with you, if you keep this up, Remy just might."  
  
"Really? Well Remy, you know what? I don't have to sit around and wait for you to leave. Especially if I do the walking first!"  
  
"I'm tired of listening to this same old song!"  
  
"Well buddy you don't have to worry anymore, because this song has just ended. It's over!!"  
  
Rogue turned around abruptly, and stormed out of the room angrily. She didn't even look back as Remy threw a small porcelain vase directly behind her.  
  
"Rogue, don't let the door hit you on your way out! That butt of yours has always been on the big side anyway!"  
  
"You rotten, low life, two timing son of a bit…"  
  
"Bitch! Was that what you were going to call me? You of all people would know all about bitches! Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh!!!!"  
  
With that Rogue stormed down the hallway, and Remy followed right behind her trying to keep his distance. He stopped at Logan's door, and knocked on the door as hard as he could.  
  
"Want to go out for a drink?" Remy stated as calmly as he could.  
  
"Do I like I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well as it seems, I don't have one at the moment."  
  
"Then I think you came to the wrong door bub. I think you should go ask Storm or Jubes. My boat just don't float that way, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Tempting offer, but no thanks."  
  
"Do you want me to hurt you Cajun?"  
  
"Sorry Logan, that was a really bad joke. Seriously I'm not making any passes at you. I just want to hang out, get drunk, and hopefully find some slut to take home tonight."  
  
"I guess you two really broke up for good this time."  
  
"Yeah we did. So can we go get drunk or what?"  
  
"Well you've never heard me turn down a drink before have you? Let me grab my jacket, and then we can roll on out of here."  
  
Logan took Scott's bike, while Remy took his. They drove into the night, until Logan stopped at Harry's Bar. They walked in, steely eyes staring in their direction. Logan met every threatening glare, and held it until he could no longer sense a threat. They walked up to the bar and sat down.  
  
The bartender looked at the two men and smiled.  
  
"Logan. Remy. Can I get you two anything to drink?"  
  
"Beer." The bartender already had his beer ready, so he just slid the beer to Logan.  
  
"Remy, what's your poison?"  
  
"Tequila, with the worm in it."  
  
"You really going to drink that with the worm in it Remy?"  
  
"Yeah. Logan, don't tell me that you haven't tried this yet?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Look I only drink beer. You were the one who wanted to get drunk, you drink it."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's there to talk about? Rogue thinks that I'm cheating on her."  
  
"Why would she think something like that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Hell no! Do you think I'm stupid man! I love her man."  
  
"Did you tell her that?"  
  
"Why should I, she wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"You can at least try!"  
  
"Don't you think that I've already tried that? I have given that woman everything I could possibly give. What else does she want? My blood. Why can't I be happy for once in my life? Scott's happy with Jean. You've got Cecilia. Jubes has Hank. Who do I get, a woman suffering from a permanent case of P.M.S."  
  
"Oh. I wouldn't go around saying that too loudly buddy. You know women are already touchy about that subject."  
  
"That's just my point! She's touchy about every little thing. She wants to know what I eat, drink, where I sleep! I'm sick and tired of having to answer to her, as if she was my mother instead of my girl. You know Storm has the right idea."  
  
"What idea would that be."  
  
"Staying single. She doesn't have to worry about her boyfriend checking up on her, or nothing like that. I should just follow her lead!"  
  
"Look man, do you really think that Ro has it made? Ro chooses to be single, but she's a very lonely woman. Sometimes at night, I can hear her crying. It tears me apart man, but being single was her choice. Do you honestly want to feel the same way that she does? Is it really worth it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then I'd suggest you find out. Rogue isn't a woman that you can keep waiting. You have a choice to make. You can either go back home and kiss a lot of ass."  
  
"Please don't make any comments regarding her butt. I kind of let it slip that hers was rather big."  
  
"Aw naw, tell me you didn't?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anyway you can go home, or you can break it to her gently. I'd suggest that you'd do it very gently, because if I hear otherwise."  
  
"Yeah I know, I know."  
  
"I'm just letting you know that I'm very protective of all the ladies."  
  
"Tell me about it. Poor Cece."  
  
They sat in silence, and as the night wore on. Soon Logan found himself dragging a very drunk Remy LeBeau out of the bar, when it closed for the night. As soon as they got home, Logan dragged Remy to the first couch he could. He looked at the man, and immediately felt sorry for the young man.  
  
"This too shall pass." He said, as he walked off to his room. 


	2. Blind Love 2

BLIND LOVE 2  
  
Author's Note: This is not for the feint of heart. This is slightly graphic, and it does contain adult themes and situations. So if you're under the age of seventeen, please don't read this. Rape is a serious issue for many women today, and I believe that it should be addressed in some way. It's wrong, plain and simple. So guys don't do it, because all it leaves is heartache, fear and pain. Just think about what you're doing before someone gets hurt. Please.  
  
Remy was asleep when he heard the front door open. He was awakened to the sounds of heavy footsteps, ringing down the hall. He opened his eyes, trying to readjust his blurry vision. As soon as his eyes were focused, he looked around the large room. He could discern that Logan had brought him back.  
  
He listened to the sounds of high heels clacking against the heavily tiled floor. As the sounds approached closer, he tried standing in order to greet the guest. He was sure that it was Rogue, and he wanted to apologize. He wanted to make things right.  
  
He tried standing up, and he ended up falling face first to the ground. He glanced up as far as he could, and noticed a pair of red pumps. He tried concentrating on the shoes, but he quickly passed out.  
  
  
  
Storm stood before Remy, trying to figure out what she was going to do with him. She tried to decide on whether or not she was going to leave him, or if she was going to try to drag him to his room. Not wanting to leave him on the uncomfortable floor, she decided to help him to his room.  
  
Why did he always do this to himself? Why did he drink so much? Storm hated it when he would drink through his problems, instead of talking about them. She was sure that the cause of grief of this time, was none other than the woman who caused him heartache on a very regular basis. Rogue. She had no doubt that the two lovebirds got into some kind of argument.  
  
*I really wish that they would get their acts together. I'm sick of trying to clean up their messes.  
  
Storm bent down to grab Remy's arm, and pulled on it with all of might. He was a lot heavier than she thought, so she nudged him until he opened up his eyes. Storm looked into his eyes and tried to get him to stand on his feet. At first he looked at her as if he didn't understand what she was saying. Nonetheless, he stood on his feet, as slowly and carefully as he could.  
  
With a lot of stumbling and a bunch of falling, they finally made it to his room. Suddenly he became angry, and snatched his arm away from Storm. He looked at the young woman with scorn, and pointed his long finger towards the bed. She assumed that Remy meant that he wanted to get into his bed, and go to sleep. So she walked over to where he was standing, and took hold of his arm. She tried to lead him to the bed, and he snatched his arm away once again.  
  
Storm was beginning to get a little perturbed, and she looked away briefly wondering if she should just leave. What she didn't see was Remy raising his hand in the air, preparing to hit her. So when she turned around, the force of the hit sent her sprawling on Remy's bed. She could literally see stars, as she tried to sit back up. Why did he do that? She knew that Remy was drunk, but he had never hit her before. Ever. Today was the first day that he had ever laid his hands abuseingly on Storm, and it had really hurt her. It wasn't just the physical pain that had hurt her, but it was the emotional pain that had really hurt her.  
  
She was just beginning to regain her composure, when Remy jumped on top of her. He was straddling her, and quickly grabbed both of her wrists. She didn't realize that Gambit could still possess that cat like stealth, even when he was drunk. He squeezed her wrist tightly, and simply smiled down at her. She knew that she should've been afraid, but she was sure that her voice would be able to calm him down. So she began to speak.  
  
"Remy, what's wrong?"  
  
"T..Take..Take..Your."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"Off."  
  
"Remy could you please get off of me, you're hurting me."  
  
"Good. See how feels. To hurt."  
  
"Remy you're scaring me."  
  
"Take off."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Take off clothes now."  
  
"Remy don't make me use my powers on you, because I will!"  
  
"You won't. I will charge up. Now take them off!"  
  
Storm couldn't believe her ears, and decided that what he needed was to be given a little shock to wake him up. So her eyes clouded over, and the static electricity flooded through her body. She was just about to send down the thunderbolt, until she realized that her molecules had been interrupted. Her eyes turned back to normal, and she looked up at Remy.  
  
She glanced over to where he was holding her right wrist, and could tell that he had lightly charged her arm up. She became frightened and decided that she would call for help. However, it was like Remy was reading her thoughts, and it was like he knew that she was going to call out to any telepath within hearing distant. So he suddenly raised his hand, and backslapped her so hard. A red mark started to show on her face, and she was temporarily unconscious. He took this as an advantage, and began to roughly remove her clothes.  
  
With the speed of a cougar, he had removed his clothes as well. Storm was suddenly awakened when she felt him, raping her brutally and viciously. When she came to Remy placed his left hand over her mouth, as he continued to rape her over and over again.  
  
Tears fell from her face, and she realized how helpless she really was. She tried calling out to someone with her mind. It was a scream that went unheard, because neither Charles or Jean wasn't in the mansion. She didn't know what to do. She tried to use her powers, but somehow Remy's powers dampened her powers. There was also the fact that he would blow her up, if she so much as tried to use her powers. Then there was the fact that he was drunk, and she didn't want him to accidentally blow her up. So she lay there under him, shuddering every time that he touched her.  
  
She hated Remy at that moment, and she had never hated anyone as much as she did now. He was supposed to be my friend. One of her best friends, and what he was doing was inconceivable. She prayed that it would end soon, but it seemed that he didn't want to stop. She promised herself that she was going to deep fry his butt, as soon as he removed himself from her. She intended on hurting him, but he just kept on going and going.  
  
  
  
Logan was asleep in his bed, when he suddenly bolted from his bed. Something was not right. He sniffed the air, and soon realized that he smelled the smell of arousal. However that was impossible. Jean and Scott were out of town. Charles and Hank were on some kind convention. Remy and Rogue were fighting, plus there was the fact that she could not be touched literally. Then there was Storm, and she never brought home a man before. Lastly there was him.  
  
The only person that would be giving off that scent would've been Remy, but that was impossible because he had brought Remy home himself. So why was he smelling the smell of arousal. He thought that he had got it wrong, so he sniffed the air again, deeper this time.  
  
Arousal. Brut cologne. Lust. Pantene. Sweat. Silk. Remy. Fear. Remy. Fear. Remy. Storm.  
  
*Storm?  
  
FEAR.  
  
*What's going on?  
  
FEAR.  
  
Logan slowly realized what his nose had been trying to tell him, and he bolted out the door. He ran as quickly as he could to Remy's room. He burst through the door, and nearly had a heart attack at the sight that stood before him.  
  
Both Remy and Storm were naked, and sweaty. They didn't stop what they were doing, and only intensified their lovemaking as loudly as ever. They both looked like they were enjoying themselves. Logan looked away embarrassed to have interrupted such a loving moment, and he turned to leave. Then his nose stopped him once again.  
  
FEAR.  
  
The nose never lies, and so he unsheathed his claws. He pounced on Remy in an instant, and for a moment Remy looked really confused. They knocked over a table, and a small lamp landed next to Remy's head. When Remy realized what had happened he became angry. Since he didn't have his jacket he grabbed the lamp, and began trying to charge it up. Logan knew what he was trying to do, and tried to take the lamp away from him. He successfully took the lamp, from Remy. Logan threw the lamp at Remy, but it missed him and landed on the bed with soft thud.  
  
Logan raised a balled fist into the air, and was ready to strike him down once and for all. As soon as he was about to plummet his claws through Remy's heart, a voice stopped him cold.  
  
Storm.  
  
"Logan! Don't do it please."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ghost him right now."  
  
"Logan he is drunk."  
  
"What kind of excuse is that Storm?"  
  
"Logan.Please don't."  
  
"Darlin, he hurt you."  
  
"Yeah she's not tha only one." Both Logan and Storm looked up to see Rogue standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She looked over at Storm, and started walking towards her. She grabbed a blanket, and placed it over the quivering lady.  
  
"Logan do what ever yah want I don't care."  
  
He turned back to the Cajun, and was surprised when Remy used the lamp against him. Remy held the lamp, and smashed it over Logan's head. He used the distraction to get back to his feet, and he jumped out of his bedroom window. He forgot that he was on the second story, but he jumped down and continued to run away into the night.  
  
Logan was about to pursue him, and he was about to jump out of the window when a voice stopped him cold.  
  
"Logan please don't. Let's just forget that this ever happened."  
  
"How in the hell can I do that? I am going to kill him, and I won't be merciful about it."  
  
"Logan drop it. You will not kill anybody. What he did was inexcusable. As team leader of this team, you are ordered not to lay one finger on that man! Promise me."  
  
"Ro you know that I can't promise that."  
  
"Look as far as Remy is concerned, he is no longer welcomed in this house. As of immediately he is no longer a member of the X-men. I will be fine, and I don't want either one of you going after Remy. I'm sure he knows that he's no longer wanted here. Logan and Rogue, I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for him. Promise me."  
  
"Sure thing sugar."  
  
"Yeah Ro, but if he comes back to this mansion. I will promise ya that I won't hesitate to kill him. Ya got that. Now put some clothes on, and I'll call Hank to come back to give you a check up."  
  
Both Logan and Rogue walked out of the room, and Storm called out Wolverine's name.  
  
"Logan please stay. I'm scared."  
  
"Rogue could you please call Hank for me."  
  
"Um ok."  
  
"How are you feeling about all of this darlin?"  
  
"Heartbroken, but I will survive."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Rogue turned out of the room, and Logan walked over to Storm. He sat on the bed on the side of her. He wanted to hug her, but he was afraid of the damage that he'd do to her, so he stayed put. He stood up and walked over to her dresser, and pulled out some warm clothes. He handed them to her and she went into the bathroom to dress. Once she was finished she came back out and lay down on the bed.  
  
She reached out for Logan's hand, and tightly held on to it. It seemed like she was afraid that he would leave her. Logan knew that wild horses couldn't make him leave this room. He looked down at her, and noticed that she was fast asleep. She had been through a lot today, and Logan knew that he would have to be by her side no matter what. Logan felt sorry for the young woman, because she had been through so much. First she witnessed the death of her mother, which is why she suffers from claustrophobia. Then the one man that she ever loved had decided not to marry her. Now one of her best friends just raped her, as if she was nothing more than some slut on the street. She deserved better than that, and Logan would get his revenge in due time.  
  
Logan leaned down to softly kiss her forehead, and when he came up her grip on his hand tightened. Logan knew that she trusted him, and he knew that she strongly believed that. He made a promise to himself that he would always be a man that she could trust. He also made the promise that Remy would get his, no matter what. 


	3. Blind Love 3

Blind love 3  
  
Author's Notes: I know that rape isn't something that Remy wouldn't normally do. However we must remember that Remy was drunk, and we as people do a lot of stupid things when we're drunk. Rape is no exception. I wanted to highlight the importance of drinking, and the consequences that follow. It's all right to drink in moderation, but getting really drunk can lead to something fatal. So when you want a drink, be careful about the amount that you drink. O.K. Enough of my sermon. In this chapter we'll get to see how Remy handles the whole situation, as well as another teammate Jubilee. She just comes back home.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the X-Men characters belong to me, so suing would be rather pointless.  
  
Remy was asleep on the cold wet grass, when he was awaken by a small dog licking his face. He sat up, and pushed the dog away. He noticed that he didn't have on any clothes, with the exception of his underwear. He tried standing, but a wave of dizziness hit him. He sat back down and looked up at the brown furred covered dog, and tried to remember how he ended up sleeping on the ground.  
  
He remembered going out for drinks with Logan, but he knew for certain that Logan wouldn't leave him stuck out like this. The only time when Logan would leave some one high and dry would be when he was pissed off at someone. It was then that he remembered seeing Logan's face, hot with anger. It was then he remembered seeing Ororo naked, and afraid as he sat on top of her. It was then he remembered running away from the mansion into the night.  
  
Remy knew in that instant that he had hurt one of his best friends, and he knew that Logan wouldn't let him get away with it either. He knew that Logan would die first before he let Remy get away for hurting Ororo, the way he had.  
  
He reasoned that he should call the mansion, to clear the air. He wanted it known that last night was a mistake. He wanted to let Ororo know how truly sorry he was for hurting her.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the telephone booth. He picked up the receiver, and put the phone to his ear. He pressed the operator number, and waited until he heard the operator speak.  
  
" What city please?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"How can I help you today?"  
  
"I'd like to make a collect call to the Xavier's School for the gifted."  
  
"One moment please.Thank you for choosing N.Y.C. telephone service."  
  
The phone ranged only two times, before someone snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The operator quickly answered the line.  
  
"This is N.Y.C. telephone service. Will you accept a collect call from a.."  
  
"Remy LeBeau." Remy chimed in as relief flowed through his voice, as he heard Jubilee's voice.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Have a nice day." The operator said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Remy what's going on? I come home this morning, and Logan greets me with three claws to the face. He said he didn't even recognize my scent, and that he thought I was you. Why would Logan do that?"  
  
"I can't talk about that right now. I need to speak to Logan. Is he there?"  
  
"Yeah he's here, but now is not a good time. What happened last night?"  
  
"I did something stupid."  
  
"Tell me about it. I haven't seen Logan this pissed off, since the time when I short circuited his radio."  
  
"I think this is a little more serious though."  
  
"Remy what did you do? Please tell me. Maybe I can talk to Logan for you."  
  
"I got really drunk, and I hurt one of the people I love most of all."  
  
"Oh Rem. Tell me you didn't?"  
  
"Wish I could petite, but I did."  
  
"Maybe you could talk to Rogue, I'm sure she'll forgive you."  
  
"I wish it was that simple chere, but she wasn't the only one that I had hurt."  
  
"Rem what did you do? I'm sure we can."  
  
Jubilee's voice was cut short when the phone was taken from her hands. Remy could hear her protesting in the background, as he strained to hear what she was saying. He soon heard a rough voice on the other end, and he knew in an instant that he was now on the phone with Logan.  
  
"You have some nerve calling here bub."  
  
"Logan, last night I made a terrible mistake."  
  
"The only mistake I made was not killing you when I had the chance."  
  
"I guess I deserved that."  
  
"What you deserve is three of my claws straight up your ass."  
  
"You have to understand that I was drunk."  
  
"You have to understand that I don't give a shit."  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"You didn't know what you were doing? You hurt Storm you sick son of a bitch. Not only did you hurt Storm, but you managed to hurt Rogue too. What gives you the right to take advantage of either one of them?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry just don't cut it bub. I'm going to tell you this, since you're all sobered up. Don't come back to this mansion again. If you do, so help me even the gods above won't be able to help you. If you do, make no mistake I will kill you. Second, don't call this line anymore, because if you do I'll track this number down to where you are, and I'll finish what I started."  
  
"Logan look I'm really sorry."  
  
"So am I, for ever considering that you were my friend."  
  
With that Logan hung up the phone, and Remy walked away from the phone booth with tears in his eyes. He walked off in search of some clothes, and some money. He knew now that he couldn't go back to the mansion. He opted to go back to Louisiana, but he knew that tonight he would have to sleep on the cold ground again.  
  
Jubilee stood staring at Logan, with her hands placed on her hips. He looked at her with a look of pure distrust and anger. For once in his life he was speechless. How could he tell Jubilee the truth, but he knew that she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. He opted telling her some cheesy lie, but he knew that her senses were almost as good as his. She would be able to tell if he was lying, just as easily as he could. So he tried ignoring her, and still that didn't work.  
  
"What do you want Jubilee?"  
  
"I want to know what happened last night. What did Remy do that was so bad, that you're threatening his life? Then to make matters worse you kicked him out of the house, and everyone agrees on this decision."  
  
"Look Jubilee this is a situation for grownups only."  
  
"You asshole."  
  
"What did you say young lady."  
  
"How dare you belittle me? Why do you keep treating me like some little child?"  
  
"It's the truth Jubes."  
  
"I'm twenty two years old, and you know what this isn't about me. Stop trying to get me off of the subject at hand. What happened here last night? Tell me damn it!"  
  
"Fine!! Remy broke up with Rogue last night in a very cruel way. Now are you happy? Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Logan don't lie to me, it's demeaning. I want the truth. Please."  
  
"Do you really want to know what happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It will change the way that you view you're dear friend."  
  
"I don't care. I just want the truth Logan."  
  
"Fine. Fine. You may want to have a seat."  
  
"Logan just spit it out. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."  
  
"Well Remy he."  
  
Logan turned his back towards Jubilee, because he didn't want her to see the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"He raped Ororo last night. He raped the only woman that I really.."  
  
"Oh my god. There's no way he could've done that. Maybe it was a mistake. Were there even any witnesses?"  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Who was it? Maybe they're lying."  
  
"It was me, Jubes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I smelled him with my own nose, and I saw it with my own eyes. Remy has betrayed everyone on this team, including you. This is why you must never talk to him again. Ever. Just as he hurt Storm, he'll hurt you."  
  
"But that's not fair."  
  
"Was it fair when he raped Storm? Nothing in life's ever fair. I thought I taught you that darlin." *****  
  
Ororo Munroe stood in the doorway listening to Logan talking to Jubilee. She didn't want things to be this bad. Everyone has made some sort of mistake in the past, and last night was no exception. She wanted to go out and find Remy, in order to make things right. However she knew that now was not the right time. She would have to heal first, physically as well as mentally. However, once she was well she would set off to find him. She knew now that she would have to find him before Logan would, because despite the fact that Logan made her a promise, she knew that sooner or later Logan was going to kill Remy.  
  
She couldn't have that on her conscience, and she turned around to go back to her room. She contemplated taking someone with her when the time came for finding Remy. She wasn't sure if she could face the man alone. She knew that Logan and Rogue were out of the question. She thought about Jubilee, and how she seemed to have a way with Remy. She would have to consider taking the young girl when the time came, but for now all she wanted was to forget the nagging pain in her heart. So she went to bed, and as she slept all the pain and heartache vanished. All that remained was dreams of the time when Remy was near her side, when she was in a child like form. For her those were the good times, and that's all that she wanted to remember. 


	4. Blind Love 4

Author's Notes: First off let me say this. A lot of the reviewers were right about Storm being way too forgiving. However, let me address that Storm still views Remy as one of her best friends. She simply doesn't want him or Logan to get hurt, because of something Remy couldn't control. He was drunk, and this is a fact that Storm realizes. However I'm not saying that Storm is going to go out to find Remy, with her arms wide open willing to accept him back into her life. She simply wants to protect her friends from getting hurt, but make no mistake Storm no longer trusts Remy the way that she used to. This is just an attempt to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed.   
Fear.  
  
Logan knew what Storm was feeling. He could feel it. He could hear it. Most of all he could smell it. He tried to ignore it, but his acute senses wouldn't allow it. He rolled over in his bed, and covered his head with his green fluffy pillow hoping to dampen his senses. When that still didn't work, he arose from his bed. He walked towards his window, and looked at the dark sky. He wondered where that traitorous prick was hiding, and if he was still out there alive somewhere. He couldn't fight the urge to go find Remy, and disembowel him for what he had done.  
  
He stayed awake all night, trying to figure out what went wrong. He knew that he should shoulder some of the responsibility for what had happened to Ororo. He was the one that took Remy to the bar in the first place. So he knew that Ororo's rape was partially his fault as well. However, he realized that he couldn't place the blame all on himself. He didn't hold a gun to Remy's head, forcing him to do such atrocities. Nor was he the one who suggested drinks in the first place.  
  
What Remy did was wrong, but he had been wrong as well. He couldn't sit around and do nothing, and let Remy basically get away with this. He was wrong because he hadn't done anything to rectify the situation at hand. If it were someone else, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill that person. All of a sudden he reformed his ways, simply because Ororo asked him too. He wasn't about to allow it, regardless of the promise he made to her. He wanted to seek out retribution, and he was going to carry out that retribution if it killed him.  
  
Remy LeBeau was going to pay for his actions, with his life. Logan couldn't help but feel guilty for betraying Ororo, but he would never be able to forgive his self if he didn't even try.  
  
Logan grabbed his coat, which was lying on his bed. He put the coat on, and headed towards the front door. He had no idea where Remy was hiding, but he figured that the Cajun would most likely go back home.  
  
A new feeling of guilt washed over him, and he knew that he couldn't just leave like this. He knew that Ororo would never forgive him, if he had left without even saying goodbye. He would much rather her knowing the reason why he was about to break his promise. He wanted her to know what his intentions were, and he knew that he wasn't going to rest easy until he had his revenge. So he walked back to Ororo's room. He stood outside her room, listening to her snoring. He knocked on the door, and then he heard a soft voice call out.  
  
"Who is it?" Ororo asked inside the room.  
  
"It's me darlin. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes. You may enter."  
  
Logan walked into the room, and had to smile when he saw Ororo. She looked so adorable dressed in some old pajamas. Logan noticed at once that her eyes were all puffy and red, and he immediately felt bad about waking her up.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I really need to talk to ya." He said.  
  
Ororo looked at the young man, and wondered if he was feeling all right.  
  
"What's wrong Logan?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving." He confessed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ororo asked confusedly.  
  
"Louisiana."  
  
"You promised me that you wouldn't go after Remy."  
  
"Ro, I can't pretend like nothing happened."  
  
"Neither can I, but a promise is a promise. Doesn't your word mean anything?" She said angrily.  
  
"Not when it's causing me this much pain."  
  
"You're in pain? Well what about me. This happened to me, and not you. So what do you know about pain?"  
  
"I know that your pain is my pain."  
  
"Really? Then you must know that you'll break my heart if you go, and I don't think I would be able to forgive you if you do."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
"I'm willing to accept the fact Remy made a mistake, and I've finally over it? I just want to forget that this ever happened."  
  
"Why are you forgiving him?"  
  
"I'm not forgiving anybody. I just don't want anybody to get hurt. Hasn't there been enough of that?"  
  
"Not nearly enough as far as Remy's concerned.  
  
"You know that I'm prepared to do anything to stop you."  
  
"That thought did occur to me, once or twice."  
  
"And you're still going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I won't let you go Logan!" Ororo shouted.  
  
Soon the room filled with heavy winds, and Ororo's eyes began to cloud over. Thunder made its presence known, and the scent of rain filled the small room. Logan stood his ground, and didn't move as a bolt of lightening shot next to his right foot. Soon the lightening bolts hit their target, and Logan still refused to move. He felt an onslaught of bolts hitting him, which didn't feel good especially if your entire skeleton is laced with a rare metal. Still she attacked him, giving him everything that she had. He stood there like a statue, as the bolts continually sent a wave of pain that immediately washed over him.  
  
Soon the attacks decreased and Ororo slumped to the floor. Tears ran down her face, as Logan slowly made his way to her. He sat on the ground, and cupped her face with the both of his hands. He forced her to look into his eyes, and was surprised to feel two tears fall from his own eyes. He ignored the pain in his own body, as he gabbed the young lady in a tight hug.  
  
"That's it. Let it all out."  
  
"Why do you want to do this?"  
  
He hugged her tighter, and brought his lips to the top of her head.  
  
"It's because I love you..."  
  
Before Ororo could say something else, Logan stood up and left the room. He hurriedly walked outside, and jumped on his Harley. He started the bike, getting ready to go to Louisiana to get his revenge. Remy was going to pay for his actions. He promised himself that Remy was going to die, and that was a promise that he wasn't going to break.  
  
He hated himself for lying to Ororo, and he hated himself for walking out on her after revealing his feelings. He had wanted to see her face one last time before he left. Instead all he could settle for was the sounds of her cries that rang out in the night. He took one last look at the mansion, and then he spoke out softly into the night.  
  
"Even if you don't love me back."  
  
He pressed his handlebars, and took off into the night.  
  
  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe the luck she was having. First her flight to Louisiana had been delayed for two hours, and then her taxicab gets a flat tire. She was mugged, but of course she got her bag back. Being a mutant did have its perks. Then to top it all off, Remy wasn't home.  
  
Remy's father said that he hadn't seen or heard from his son in over six years. Which left the question, where could he be. Jubilee spent the remainder of the day going from hotel to hotel, in hopes of finding the Cajun.  
  
She wasn't sure why Logan was being so hard on Remy. She suddenly became enraged when she remembered all the other people he had so willingly forgiven. For example there was Emma Frost, who later became her teacher. Wasn't she evil at first? Then there was Marrow, Sabretooth, and there was even Magneto. Yet they allowed these monsters in their house, without so much as a word. Yet they saw fit to forgive them of their sins.  
  
Then there was Remy, who was drunk. He had no idea about what he was doing, and he even called back to make amends. However, these hypocrites threw him to the dogs, just as soon as he made one little bitty mistake. Jubilee wanted Remy to know that he wasn't alone, and that she would do everything in her power to get him back home.  
  
She searched every single hotel in Louisiana, but was still unable to locate Remy. She thought about the possibility that he was shacking up with some slut that he met on the street, and if that was the case she was totally screwed. She very well couldn't go around, knocking on every single house that they passed.  
  
She knew that she was all out of options, and was even debating on going back home. It was plainly obvious that Remy wasn't going to be that easy to find, and she was already too exhausted to continue.  
  
She sat on some stairs, leading to a nice hotel. She dug into her purse, and coyly counted her money. After all she wanted to see if she could afford it, before she actually went inside. When she realized that she had enough money, she dug a little bit deeper in her purse. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and took one stick. She lit the cigarette, and began smoking. At that moment she could feel all the pent up tension leaving her body. She was glad that no one from the mansion was around. They would have a fit, if they knew that she was a heavy smoker.  
  
There were many times she would have to carry an extra pair of clothes with her, just in case her clothes smelled of tobacco. There were many nights like that. So at this moment, she was glad to just take a puff without anybody breathing down her neck.  
  
It was then that she heard it. A soft sound came from behind her, and she immediately turned around. She stood in a fighting position, and the cigarette still dangled from her mouth. Regardless of who her opponent was, she wasn't about to lose her cigarette. However, when she turned around she was greeted with only empty space. Then she heard a sound from behind her once again. She turned around again; only this time she saw a pair of red on black eyes.  
  
Once Jubilee realized who it was, she ran and threw herself into his arms. He spun the girl around, and stepped back to look at her. Jubilee noticed that he was barely dressed, and that he wore a blanket around his thin body. Remy on the other hand noticed that Jubilee was now all grown up. Her once short hair, dangled around her shoulders. She finally developed shapely curves, and other things as well. She still had a style all of her own, but he had to admit she was radiant. It had been almost five years since he'd seen her last, but it was nice to see a friendly face. He also noticed the small tattoo on the base of her neck hidden beneath her shirt, and he noticed that a smoldering cigarette was still in her mouth.  
  
"Since when do ya smoke petite?" He asked amusedly.  
  
"Since about a year ago."  
  
"What does Logan have to say about that?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"He hasn't said anything about it, considering the fact that he doesn't know."  
  
"What about the tattoo?" He asked pawing at the hem of her shirt.  
  
Jubilee playfully swatted his hand away, and pulled down her shirt enough for him to see the tattoo.  
  
"My boyfriend Chris, made me get the darn thing. It was supposed to symbolize our dedication towards each other."  
  
"Boyfriend? Since when did this happen?"  
  
"I met Chris around two months ago. I was so in love with him, or so I thought. Now all I have left of him are my memories and this damn tattoo."  
  
"That Jubilee be still the same."  
  
"Of course. Would I ever go and change?" She said teasingly.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You guess not, you'd better believe not." She said.  
  
"Jubes, what are you doing here? That lil hot head Canadian isn't gon ta be happy that you're seeing me."  
  
"Screw Logan. Besides I'm a grown woman, and I'll do whatever I want to do."  
  
"But Remy messed up chere. Remy messed up bad."  
  
"Who hasn't? We're not perfect Remy, and we're going to make our share of mistakes. Even I know that. If Logan thinks that he's going to come here and bully you around, he has another thing coming."  
  
"Petite just go home, and forget about Remy. Everyone else has."  
  
"But I'm not everybody, I'm your friend."  
  
"I'm your friend too chere, but as a friend I'm asking you to leave. I don't want to get you involved in this lil argument between Logan and I."  
  
"I became involved in this lil argument, the moment I stepped out of that plane. Besides if Logan wants to kill you, he's going to have to go through me first."  
  
"Logan would never hurt one hair on your head."  
  
"I know. Which means that you'll be safe with me."  
  
"Gee I feel better already." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"But you don't smell any better. What do you say we go upstairs, and rent us a room for the night? There you can take a bath, and I'll go get you some clean clothes. Deal?"  
  
"Only if there's food involved. I'm starving."  
  
"Deal. Oh and don't think about sneaking off. When I get back from the store, your butt better be here. If it's not, let's just say that Logan isn't the only one that you'll have to worry about."  
  
They both laughed as they went into the hotel. As soon as they walked into their room, Remy turned around to face Jubilee.  
  
"Thank you petite. Remy won't forget this. I'm glad that I got at least one friend in this world."  
  
"Until my dying day Cajun."  
  
Remy gave her one pf his most dazzling smiles, and Jubilee looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"I see that I'm going to have to buy you a toothbrush as well. I mean that's a lot of tarter build up, you've got there man. Here. I'm sure you've wanted some of these for a while now. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Jubilee threw him her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She gave Remy one last look, as he enjoyed smoking the cigarette. She was glad to see that he was all right, and she would so everything in her power to make sure that he stayed that way.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I got sick and tired of typing, so if it seemed a little short that's why. Anyway loved it, hated it, let me know. The next chapter we'll focus on Ororo, and her feelings. Also Rogue sets off to find Logan. It seems like Logan isn't the only one with revenge on his mind. Also Jubes and Remy get a little closer, and there's going to be a lot of people pissed off at this little union. Only this little union isn't what everybody thinks it is. That'll have Jubes and Remy wondering if that is such a bad thing. Be here for the next chapter. I'll also get off of my lazy butt and type more this weekend. Enjoy the read. 


	5. Blind Love 5

Blind Love 5  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so glad that everybody is liked this story. The topic of this story is something that I personally wanted to cover, and I hope that I didn't offend anyone. I just wanted to point out that this type of thing DOES happen, and unfortunately this type of thing also affects those close to you as well. So I hope many of you guys understand why I wrote this lil fic. As for the concerns about the pairings in this fic, well actually there are no pairings. Yet.  
  
Disclaimer: All Marvel characters belong to well um.Marvel. If they did belong to me...um.I'd be rich and what not. But atlas I am nothing more than a peasant girl, and I shant wish upon the thing that doesn't belong to thee. Um. Whatever.Just read the story.  
  
Ororo Munroe was lying in her bed, mulling over the things that Logan said. He mentioned that he was going to break his promise to her, and she wondered why he even bothered telling her about his intentions. It was obvious that he didn't care about what she wanted. She didn't want him to go out for revenge, and that's exactly what he planned to do. How could he be so insensitive to her needs, and blatantly disregard her feelings.  
  
She felt like he betrayed her in more ways than one, and for some reason this was more hurtful to her than when Remy raped her. Confused by this new feeling, she reflected on what Logan said to her earlier. He said that he loved her, and in some ways she was already aware of this fact. Logan was one of her best friends, and she realized that he was like a big brother in some ways. Maybe this was one of the reason that he felt like he had to go out and exact some sort of revenge.  
  
He had been there for her, ever since the beginning of this mess. In some ways he had been her strong tower to lean on, whenever she felt like she was weak and couldn't stand up. He had been there for her, when it was three in the morning and everybody was still asleep. He was there for her when she had snot in her nose, and her pillows were soaked with tears. He had seen her through it all, and how did she show her gratitude. She struck him down unmercifully with her thunderbolts.  
  
*Now who was the one doing the betraying?  
  
She felt a new level of guilt rushing through her body, and for once she thought about the possibility that maybe she was the one who was wrong. Should she have supported Logan's decision to do what he intended to do to Remy? Should she have stood by his side, and watched as he tore into Remy? She wasn't sure that she wanted to be a witness to Remy's undoing, but at the same time she didn't wish Logan to get hurt as well.  
  
One would have to be a fool to believe that Remy would survive a fight with Logan. Realistically speaking there was a very small chance that Remy could hold his own against Logan, but the chances of his survival were very slim. Sure Remy could blow things up, and had the agility of a cat. However, Logan had the power to heal himself, from any type of wounds imaginable. Then to top that off, Logan had claws that could easily slice through metal. Just think what his claws could do to human flesh. Remy didn't have a chance at survival, and Logan was more than ready to end this man's life. Only a miracle could stop this man from going through with his plans.  
  
Ororo could do nothing but pray that Logan would reconsider his decision. She reasoned that if he really did love her, then he would respect her wishes. If he really loved her, then he would come back home to her. She wanted Logan by her side, so that she could tell him that she had been wrong. She wanted to rectify the situation, which was already spiraling out of control. She didn't want Logan to kill Remy, because she realized something that was going to change her life forever. She found out that she was pregnant, and she had been too afraid to tell Logan.  
  
She was aware that Logan intended to kill Remy, but he did deserve to know that he was going to be a father. She walked to her dresser, and looked for her communicator. She picked it up, and pressed the small button.  
  
"Logan? Are you there?" She said.  
  
She listened for a moment, and was greeted with silence. She pressed the button once again, and listened for Logan's voice to call out.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"What do you want Ro?" He shouted angrily.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Look, why don't you just come home?"  
  
"Ya know that I can't do that darlin."  
  
"Will you stop being so selfish? This is my problem, and I am capable of handling this myself."  
  
"If you were so capable of handling this situation, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place." He shouted.  
  
"That's not fair Logan."  
  
"Yeah. Nothing in life ever is."  
  
"So you're just going to kill him, just like that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you kill him, I'll never forgive you."  
  
She stuck out her chin defiantly, as if Logan could see her doing this silly act of stubbornness.  
  
"I don't want your forgiveness Ro. There's only one thing that I want, and gutting that prick is the first thing on my to do list."  
  
"Well there are two things that I want Logan. Do you want to know what they are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. The first thing that I want is for you to come home. I want you to stop this nonsense, and get your butt back here. Second I want you to know that I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was too afraid. Logan, are you there? You're quiet."  
  
"Yeah I'm here. I had to pull over. Why would you be afraid to tell me some like that?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get upset."  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that. So what are you going to do about the baby?"  
  
"Well I wanted Remy to know about the consequences of his actions first. Which is why I want you to come home. Just give me a chance to tell Remy."  
  
"I don't give a damn about Remy! What are you going to do about the baby?" He shouted loudly.  
  
"I intended on giving the baby to Remy."  
  
"So what will you do if he doesn't want it?"  
  
"I'll give it up for adoption."  
  
"Adoption? What if the child's a mutant? Did you even think about that possibility?" He asked.  
  
"Logan. There's no way that I can keep that child!"  
  
"Well it seems like you've made up your mind, to abandon that baby one way or another. Well seeing as how you're not going to keep your child, then I guess I have no choice but to finish what I've started."  
  
"Logan, don't do this. You said that you've loved me. Prove it then! If you really loved me, then you would just drop this!"  
  
"I can't do that Ro, and you know that."  
  
"Then you don't really love me, like you claim you do." She said sadly.  
  
"It's because I love you, that I'm doing this in the first damn place! Open your eyes woman, and see what's right in front of your face!"  
  
"Logan what do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you Ro. Look there's no way that I can come home, but I will do this for you. I will tell Remy that he's going to be a father. If he gives me any negative responses, then I'm going to kill him pure and simple. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Logan. Just come home. Please."  
  
"Goodbye Ro."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Ororo listened as she heard the communicator turn off. She walked to her bed, and she started to cry.  
  
  
  
Jubilee and Remy was sitting at the table playing poker, when Remy threw down his last card.  
  
"Looks like I win chere."  
  
"Now you see why I don't like playing cards with you. I never win." She sulked.  
  
"That's not true petite. What about the time you won that game of old maid?"  
  
"I only won that game, because you didn't know how to play it."  
  
"You still won, didn't you?" He asked bemusedly.  
  
"That's not the point Gambit."  
  
"Come on lets play one more game. I'll even let you shuffle the deck."  
  
"Well since you put it like that. What do you want to play?"  
  
"Poker."  
  
"Aww come on. We just played that game."  
  
"I wasn't finished petite. I was gonna suggest a sweet game of strip poker."  
  
"That's what got you in this whole mess in the fist place. We'll play gin rummy." She said coyly.  
  
"Actually petite, it was the tequila that got me into this mess." Remy corrected her.  
  
"Regardless. You shouldn't even be drinking. You are a mutant, and there's a lot of people out there that's just waiting for you to slip up."  
  
"Yeah like Logan?"  
  
"Especially Logan. Are you even aware that he's in love with her." Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah. He cares about all of the femmes in the mansion."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Logan's madly head over heels in love with Ro. He told me so himself."  
  
"If he's so in love with her, then why is he always hitting on Jean?"  
  
"Because he thinks that Ro is in love with you."  
  
"What? That's crazy."  
  
"Is it? Think about it LeBeau. Who does Ro hang out with? You. Who does she spend every waking hour with? You. Who does she trust with all her deep and dark secrets? It's certainly not me."  
  
"She used to trust me. I don't think she'll ever be able to trust me again."  
  
"Just give her some time. You made a terrible mistake, and there is the possibility that she'll never forgive you. Then again she might dig down deep in her heart, and pull out that forgiveness. Just give her time. That's the only thing that you could give her, to make up for what you've done."  
  
"La petite ma chere. I don't know what I would've done without you here."  
  
"You'd still be a homeless bum, with bad breath and bad B.O."  
  
"Will you shut up and deal the cards already? By the way don't think that I've forgotten about my consolation prize."  
  
"Consolation prize? Remy, what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you lost the last game petite. You owe me fifty bucks, or did you forget our lil bet?"  
  
"I don't have fifty. I have to go to the bank."  
  
"Well I can't wait that long. You have to get me something now."  
  
"I don't have anything to give."  
  
"How about you give Gambit one lil kiss then."  
  
"You just don't learn do you?"  
  
"Either give me the money, or give me a kiss. I don't want no back talk. You can keep that petite."  
  
"Will you just shut up and kiss me you big lug."  
  
Remy leaned closer to Jubilee, and closed his eyes. He puckered up his lips, and waited to feel Jubilee's lips press against his own. He was mildly surprised, when he felt Jubilee give him a soft kiss on the cheeks. He opened up his eyes, and looked at Jubilee's face. He questioned her with his eyes, as she laughed at his bewildered expression.  
  
"I don't kiss a guy on the lips until the third date. Now lets play."  
  
Remy couldn't help but chuckled at her sense of humor, and he suddenly was overwhelmed at a new feeling of guilt. He knew that he was drunk when he hurt Ororo, and he didn't want to risk hurting Jubilee.  
  
"Jubes, when are you gonna go back home?"  
  
"The moment when all of this is behind us."  
  
"How can you trust me, after everything that I've done?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've been through this Remy. I'm not going to leave you, so why don't you just drop it! I care about you, and that's all that matters. The only reason that I'm here is because I want to be. You got that? Now the let's play the friggin game, before you make me lose my temper."  
  
A small smile crept on the corner of Remy's lips, and he stared at the young girl in front of him.  
  
"Thank you Jubes."  
  
"That's what friends are for. Now can you please throw out your card? I've been waiting since forever."  
  
So they played a quiet game of gin rummy, and they both enjoyed each other's company immensely.  
  
  
  
Rogue was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the empty E.P.T. box in her hands. A feeling of anger flashed through her body, and she immediately channeled that anger towards Remy. For years she had wanted nothing more than to be the one that was carrying Remy's child. They had even made plans to get married, and then she was going to have a baby by means of an artificial insemination. She never thought that Remy would've betrayed her like this.  
  
Sure it was true that they had another bad fight, but she thought that they would eventually make up later that night. However, she was certainly surprised to find out that he had sex with Ororo. She knew that he was drunk, but that still didn't make things right. Now as it would seem she wasn't going to be the first woman to carry Remy's child, and that knowledge infuriated her to no end.  
  
She thought about all the promises that he made, that were now broken. She thought about how much he had managed to hurt her. She had no room in her heart for forgiveness, and she wanted to do nothing but make him suffer as he made her suffer. She stood from the tub, and walked out the door. As she left the mansion, she could feel nothing but rage resonating from her heart. She was determined to hurt Remy, and she was going to teach him the real meaning of pain. So she jumped into the sky, and prepared to fly to Louisiana. It was going to be a long flight, but hurting Remy was only going to take a matter of minutes. That was a promise that she was not going to break  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Actually I got tired of writing, but I hope that this chapter was to your liking. The next chapter Logan will find Remy and Jubilee. What's going to happen? What's going to happen when Rogue joins into the fray? It's two against two in this slobber knocker, and friendships will be torn apart. However back at the mansion tragedy will strike, and Ororo soon finds out that she'll have to struggle just to stay alive. Don't miss the next chapter, because things are just getting heated up. 


	6. Blind love 6

Blind Love 6  
  
Author's Notes: Here's another story that I have for you guys/gals. Look for a major twist in this story coming up. This story was starting to sound like another one of my stories, so I had to change it up a little bit. So I hope you guys won't be too mad at me for changing things up.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel Comics, and no I claim nothing here but my imagination.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe was asleep in her bed, when the sound of the telephone woke her up. Thinking that it was Logan, she jumped out of the bed and went to answer it. She quickly put the noisy phone to her ear, and she spoke into the phone uneasily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ororo. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I just wanted to let you know that we're coming home tomorrow. The Professor also wanted to speak with you as well. Hold on here he comes." Cecelia Reyes said.  
  
Ororo waited patiently until she heard the voice of the Professor ring out on the other end.  
  
"Ororo, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine Charles. Why would you ask?" She said not wanting to know the whole ugly truth behind Remy's betrayal.  
  
"All week long I've been picking up distressing signals from you. Are you sure that everything is all right?"  
  
"Well Charles there has been an incident here at the mansion involving both Remy and I."  
  
"Is it serious?" Charles asked concerned.  
  
There was a long pause on the other end, before Ororo began to speak. She cleared her throat, and told him of Remy's treachery. She informed him about Logan's revenge, and how Jubilee was now missing. After the truth was confessed, and all was made known Ororo broke down cried. She felt so ashamed of herself, and she felt like everything that had happened was her fault. Charles picked up on her wild and random thoughts, and he immediately sought to ease some of her discomfort.  
  
"Ororo, this is not your fault." He said gently.  
  
"Yes it is. Everything that happened had been my fault. Maybe if I didn't."  
  
"This is not your fault. I'm coming home right now, and I want you to get some rest."  
  
Ororo hung up the phone, and she went to lie on the bed. It seemed like the mansion was too quiet, and for the first time in a long time she felt truly alone. She wondered why Logan was acting this way. She felt devoid of any energy, and she went to her bed. Quickly after she placed her head on the bed she fell asleep.  
  
She suddenly had visions of the night when Remy had raped her, and she began to thrash wildly in her bed. In the dream she fought to make him stop, but no matter how hard she fought he still was the victor. The torment seemed to last for hours, until Ororo finally woke up from her nightmare.  
  
She was suddenly overwhelmed with a new emotion that assaulted her with a cruel vengeance, and that was the feeling of grief. She openly cried into her hands, until a sharp pain in her lower abdominal hit her powerfully. She lowered her eyes to her belly, and was surprised to find that her bed was soaked in blood. She took her hand and placed it between her legs. She felt the squishy liquid wet her hand, and she brought her hand back towards her face. Her hand was caked in bright red blood, and she suddenly became afraid.  
  
She tried standing, but the pain in her stomach struck back with a vengeance. She doubled over in pain, and she tried to make her way towards Rogue's room. She reasoned that Rogue was still in the mansion, and she tried calling out to her.  
  
She was able to make it to Rogue's room, but was disappointed to find that Rogue wasn't in her room. So she painfully turned back around, and walked back towards the stairs. Once she was there she called out, hoping that Rogue could hear her.  
  
*Where is she? I know that she is supposed to be here.  
  
She called out loudly once again, but it was going to be a move that she was going to regret. For in that instance the pain became suddenly unbearable, and Storm's body suddenly began to shake violently. The uncaring seizure that she had caused her step up to the foot of the stairs, and in a blurry instance she toppled down the long staircase. However, before she landed she hit her head hard on one of the corners of the stairs, and she blacked out immediately. However the only thing that remained were fading images of Logan's face, before she fell in the murky depths of darkness.  
  
  
  
It had taken almost four days to find him. Logan stood outside the cheap motel, and he instinctively knew that Remy was somewhere in the mansion. However there was another scent that he recognized, and he refused to believe that Jubilee was here. He tried to reason that Remy had something that belonged to her. He reasoned that he had one of her sweaters or something else that belong to her, but he knew that that just wasn't the case.  
  
He was there when Remy left the mansion, and the only thing that he had left with was the skin on his back. So that left many unanswered questions, and he decided to head towards Remy's room to get those answers. He wanted to know what Jubilee was doing here, especially after he forbade her to go anywhere near him. So it was quite natural that he was going to kill not only one person, but also a certain female that was now listed on that particular dossier.  
  
So he walked down the narrow hallway, and his nose led him to a tiny door with the number 287. He stood outside the room, and he quickly sniffed the air. He could discern that there were in fact two scents coming from the room. He also realized that there was another scent that he recognized as well, and it was approaching him from down the long hallway. He turned his head down towards the entrance of the motel. He walked towards the new scent, and he followed it towards the front of the motel. He continued walking until he managed to walk head on with the last person that he expected to see.  
  
"What are ya doing here darlin?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Rogue stated.  
  
"How did ya find this place?"  
  
"I followed tha best nose this side of Mississippi has ever seen. Yer not mad are you sugah?"  
  
"Not yet I ain't. Come on let's go, and I'll do all of the talking."  
  
"Whatever sugah. Let's just get this ovah with."  
  
They walked towards the room, and they soon found themselves back at room 287. Logan raised a heavy fist towards the door, and he knocked on the door. Logan was expecting to see Remy at the door, but his breath caught in his throat when Jubilee answered the door instead. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't answered the door dressed in only a small white towel.  
  
Her hair was wet, and it didn't take a genius to tell that she had just got out of the shower. Both Logan and Rogue stood there with their mouths wide open, and they were both thinking pretty much the same thought. They wondered why Jubilee was being so trusting especially after everything that just happened. The man had just raped someone, and here she was walking around in nothing but a small towel.  
  
It was enough to almost send Logan in one of his berserker rages, and he forced himself into the small room. His eyes scanned the room, and he found it empty. He turned back towards Jubilee, and stared at her in the eyes.  
  
"Jubes where's he at?"  
  
"Logan you're upset. You need to calm down."  
  
"I'll calm down after I kill that bastar.."  
  
His words were cut off when Remy emerged from the bathroom dressed in nothing but his underwear. It was enough to make Logan reach the point of no return.  
  
"Jubes is there any more soap?" Remy asked unaware that he had company.  
  
It was then that he saw Logan. There were many tiny veins popping out of the base of his head, and there was a look of bloodlust in his eyes. It was in that instance that Remy feared for his life. This was a side of Logan that Remy had never seen up close and personal. Sure they had their bouts before, but he had never seen Logan get this angry before. Jubilee tried her damnest to step between the two men, and received nothing but a heated growl for her efforts.  
  
"Logan, this is not what it looks like. I took a bath first, and then I finished and I let Remy use the tub. Logan, it's not what you think."  
  
Logan let out a ferocious growl that made everybody's hair stand on its end. He tried to push Jubilee out the way, but she stayed put. She looked at Remy, and she could see the fear behind his red eyes clearly standing out.  
  
"Remy get out of here. I don't know how long I can keep him here."  
  
Once Logan heard Jubilee's plans, he violently pushed her out of the way. He charged towards Remy, but not before Jubilee shot off a few sparks of her own. To be honest with you, she had never used her power in this manner before. She felt stronger, and the attack on Logan was enough for Remy to run out of the room.  
  
Rogue stood there transfixed at the sight before her. Logan was completely feral, and Jubilee was doing all that she could to keep him at bay. Jubilee had lost the little towel that she was wearing, but that was the least of her worries.  
  
It would seem that Logan was getting angrier by the second, and soon his anger turned from Remy towards Jubilee. They stood in the tiny room fighting tooth and nail. Rogue had never seen anything like it before. Never did Logan hit Jubilee, but now that was a different story. So Rogue moved in to intervene. Fortunately for Jubilee she was able to get Logan out of his berserker mode almost immediately.  
  
Logan looked at the state that Jubilee was in, and an immediate feeling of guilt rushed through his body. Jubilee stood up and grabbed the towel, and placed it over her battered and bruised body. She looked into her hands, and she openly cried. Logan made his way over to Jubilee, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Darlin. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to hurt ya. Ya know that right?"  
  
"Well, you might as well. I mean I know that you're going to try to kill Remy, but if that's your plan then you might as well kill me as well."  
  
"Jubilee why would ya say such a thang?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because I love him Rogue."  
  
It was Rogue's turn to get angry, and she punched Jubilee without a second thought. The force of the blow sent Jubilee falling off of the bed. Rogue was about to jump the poor girl, until Logan grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"I've nevah stole any of yer boyfriends Jubilee. So why him? Why Remy?"  
  
Jubilee rubbed her swollen face, and turned towards the wall.  
  
"I don't know Rogue. All I know is that for years I've watched him fawning all over you, and I stayed back. I tried to forget about my feelings for Remy. For years! Then he made one mistake, and you dumped him without even hearing his side. At least I was there for him, and as for you mister I don't even know what to say about you. I mean you hit me. Do you want to hurt him bad enough, that you're willing to take me down? If that's what you want to do, then kill me right where I stand. Because that's the only way that I'm gonna let you lay one finger on that man!"  
  
"Jubes can't you see that he hurt another member of this team?"  
  
"Really? Well it's funny that you should mention that, because from where I'm standing the both of you have managed to hurt me as well. You've hurt me physically as well as mentally. It may not be as severely as what happened to Storm, but it still hurts."  
  
"Why should I even listen ta yah?" Rogue said as her anger still took possession over her body.  
  
"Because you know that I'm right. I love him Rogue, and you'd be lying if you said that you still loved him."  
  
"See that's where you're wrong. I still luv Remy, and I will until my dying day."  
  
"But you came all this way to do what? I'm sure that it wasn't to have a nice cup of tea."  
  
"That's not tha point. What right do yah have ta take my man?"  
  
"Will you listen to yourself? Remy is not your personal property. You didn't buy him on Ebay. Remy is a grown man that has made his fair share of mistakes. Yes Logan he was drunk, and I'm not using that as an excuse. You forget that because of your healing factor, you can't tell how much alcohol distorts your thinking abilities."  
  
"But he hurt Ro, and now she's pregnant." Logan said quietly.  
  
The room suddenly grew quiet as everyone absorbed the things that they were hearing.  
  
"When did you find this out?" Jubilee asked.  
  
" A few days ago."  
  
"Is she sure? I mean it's not a false alarm right?"  
  
"She sounded pretty sure that she was pregnant."  
  
Suddenly the front door opened, and Remy stuck his head back in the room. All eyes turned on him, and the only sound that could be heard was Logan growling under his breath. However, Jubilee placed her hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down considerably.  
  
Remy walked into the room, as a wave of apprehension hit him, and he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are ya doing back here ya swamp rat? Do you have a death wish or something?" Rogue stated.  
  
Remy looked at Logan in the eyes, as if he was searching for some level of truth.  
  
"Is she really pregnant?"  
  
"That's what she told me bub." He said as he tried to control the wild animal raging inside.  
  
"I can't take care of no baby." He said in a bout of confusion.  
  
"Wrong answer bub!" Logan shouted.  
  
In a matter of seconds Logan leaped into the air, and was charging right towards Remy. The sound of his claws unsheathing could be heard as if it were a loud warning bell. Remy stood frozen, but he refused to move. Logan's intent was on killing the man, and Remy even went as far as thinking that he would deserve it. So he stayed planted in his place, as things seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
Remy could clearly see the shock faces of both Jubilee and Rogue. Then his attention was directed towards those adtimantium claws that called out to him, like a death beacon. He saw Logan's fist pull back, and the hatred that marred the short man's face.  
  
*This is what I deserve.  
  
Remy welcomed death's call, and he stood there awaiting his punishment. However, no one could predict what was about to happen. Just as soon as Logan was about to ram his claws through Remy's heart, a single figure shot in between the two men. It happened almost too fast for the eyes to see. Then in a matter of seconds it was over. Logan stood there, and his claws seemingly found its mark. Logan could do nothing but stare at a pair of blue eyes, as she looked on at him in pain and confusion.  
  
He quickly glanced down, at where his claws were piercing through Jubilee's shoulder. It was only then did he quickly retract his claws back into his hands. Blood squirted everywhere, and Jubilee slumped to the ground. Chaos soon emerged as Rogue and Remy tried to help out their fallen member.  
  
Jubilee looked up at Logan, who stood there unmovable like a statue. He was as pale as a ghost, and he flinched every time he saw the look of pain cross Jubilee's face.  
  
"Why'd you jump in front of me Jubes?" Logan asked.  
  
"I.told you.that .you would have to.kill me first.before you even think about touching.Remy."  
  
"Why Jubes?"  
  
"I.told you already. I.love.him."  
  
The shock on Remy's face didn't go unnoticed by both Remy and Rogue.  
  
"Logan promise me that's this bull.is.over. Promise me. Say that we're even."  
  
"Jubes?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. If you.even think.about.breaking that promise.I'll haunt you forever."  
  
Jubilee slumped in Rogue's arms, and her eyes slowly began to close. Rogue quickly picked the girl up, and began flying in the air. Both men started to panic, and Rogue spoke up loudly enough so that they could hear her.  
  
"I'm taking her to a doctor, before it's too late. Logan I trust it that yah can find me right?"  
  
With that Rogue carried Jubilee away to the nearest hospital. Then there was only Logan and Remy left. Remy sat on the ground, and he had a look of defeat written on his face. Logan on the other hand was crying to himself, and he blamed the atrocities he committed on no one but himself.  
  
"You might as well kill me as well." Remy stated plainly.  
  
"I've done enough as it is. Jubes made me promise. We're even now. The debt has been paid in full pal."  
  
With that Logan walked out the room wishing that he had listened to Ororo instead of coming here. Then maybe Jubilee would have been all right. What he didn't know was that soon his life was about to take another surprising turn, which was going to turn his life upside down. He doesn't know what was waiting behind the next corner, and it was something that was going to change him in both body and soul.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone liked it.  
  
Next chapter: Is Jubilee dead? What will Remy do? What about Storm? How is she? OH NO What's going to happen to Logan? He turns into a what? Stay tuned because things are about to get down right weird, exciting, and blood thirsty. Also it's going to be sad and angsty. So stay tuned. 


End file.
